So You're With Her
by White Assassin
Summary: Une song-fic dans laquelle Envy réfléchit sur les raisons qui ont poussé son chibi à le délaisser pour quelqu'un d'autre... / OS - Edvy & EdWin - TRADUCTION de l'anglais, auteur : Diana A Falcon


**So You're With Her**

**Tu es donc à ses côtés**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. La fanfic non plus. L'auteur de cet OS est **Diana A. Falcon**. Je l'ai traduit de l'anglais.

**Genre** : Angst/Romance – Shonen-Ai (Edvy) & EdWin – OS

**Résumé** : Une song-fic dans laquelle Envy réfléchit sur les raisons qui ont poussé son chibi à le délaisser pour quelqu'un d'autre.

**Music** : « _Don't Think Of Me_ » (**Dido**)

**Note** : Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas celle qui a rédigé cet OS. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'auteur n'est autre que **Diana A. Falcon**. J'espère que vous apprécierez son œuvre et mon travail, même s'il est possible, comme toujours, qu'il manque quelques détails ou que je sois parfois imprécise.

**Note de l'auteur** : _Bon! Ceci est ma première song-fic, alors s'il vous plait... Essayez d'être indulgents dans vos commentaires! Je l'ai écrite pendant les vacances d'hiver si je me rappelle bien, et j'étais déprimée comme pas possible. Cette fic montre bien pourquoi je rejette complètement l'idée qu'Ed et Winry puissent être ensemble... Ça, jamais! Je trouve que lui et Envy forment un bien plus beau couple. **Full Metal Alchemist** et « __Don't Think Of Me__ » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ah oui, au fait, cette fanfic est un POV d'Envy, juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris._

* * *

Tu es à ses côtés, et pas près de moi.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Ça va faire quoi... Trois semaines? Trois semaines que j'ai vu ton visage, ce visage au teint doré et clair qui illumine mon cœur. Que tu aies choisi de le croire ou non, chibi-san, oui, j'ai un cœur, moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas, vraiment pas. Que t'ai-je fait? Je ne t'ai rien montré d'autre que de l'affection ces quelques derniers mois. Je ne comprends pas...

_So you're with her_

_And not with me._

_I heard she's sweet _

_And so pretty._

_I hear she cooks _

_Delightfully._

_A little angel,_

A tes côtés.

Tu m'as abandonné pour elle. Cette blonde... Cette idiote de mécanicienne d'automails. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire une telle chose? Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu délaissé? Je te dégoûte? Est-ce à cause de ce que je suis? Me hais-tu parce que je t'ai tenu éloigné de Mustang? Je l'ai seulement fait pour te protéger, chibi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il anéantisse tout ce qu'on avait construit... Qu'il t'arrache à moi. C'était pour ton bien! Je voulais que tu sois heureux avec moi, et maintenant, tu t'es enfui avec elle. J'ai beau avoir l'esprit assez tordu, même moi je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout s'est fait trop vite. Pourquoi Edward? Pourquoi?

_So you're with her_

_And not with me_

_Oh how lucky_

_One man can be_

_I hear your house _

_Is small and clean_

_Oh how happy _

_With your homecoming queen_

_Oh how lovely _

_It must be_

Je t'ai suivi, Ed. Après que tu sois parti. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir d'autres raisons qui expliquaient ton départ. C'était si soudain... Ou peut-être qu'en fait, tu essayais déjà depuis un moment de mettre un terme à notre relation. Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu appréciais tout ce qu'on faisait. Tu ne peux pas le cacher, ça, mon petit chibi. Tu ne peux pas soutenir que toutes ces nuits ne signifiaient rien pour toi. Alors je t'ai suivi. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à la gare, et je l'ai vue descendre du train. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux lorsque je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Et elle non plus apparemment, vu l'expression de choc qui s'est peinte sur son visage à ce moment là. Comment as-tu pu me quitter pour elle? Comment, Edward?

_When you see her sweet smile baby_

_Don't think of me_

_When she lays in your warm arms _

_Don't think of me_

Alors comme ça, tu m'as remplacé. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien mieux, quelqu'un avec qui te peux sortir en public sans problème. Tu avais honte, Ed? Honte de ton amant et de ce qu'il était réellement? Craignais-tu que quelqu'un découvrit toute la vérité à propos de nous? Était-ce si terrible? Étais-tu dégoûté à ce point de moi? De nous? Tu sais qu'on aurait pu tout dévoiler au monde, mais tu as choisi de garder cela secret. Était-ce parce que tu avais honte? Étais-tu effrayé de ce que pourrait penser ton petit frère? Et moi, chibi? As-tu seulement réalisé que les autres m'auraient sans doute tué aussitôt qu'ils l'auraient appris? Mais j'étais prêt à sacrifier cette vie afin d'en commencer une nouvelle avec toi. Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas?

_And it's too late_

_And it's too bad_

_Don't think of me_

Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à Resembool. J'étais là, au mariage. C'aurait pu être le nôtre. Combien de fois avons nous eut une discussion à ce sujet? Combien de nuits t'ai-je répété que je voulais faire de toi mon mari? Tu étais tout simplement renversant, dans ton smoking. Tu semblais si heureux, en te tenant là, au bout de l'allée. J'ai voulu la tuer lorsqu'elle est arrivée, toute parée de blanc. Je voulais la voir saigner, je mourrais d'envie de souiller de sang sa robe immaculée. Mais après, je t'ai vu, souriant, et je me suis hais de ne pouvoir être celui grâce à qui tu étais heureux. J'étais envieux. Je le sais, je le sais. C'était le principal truc qui t'avais toujours dérangé, chez moi. Mais ce sourire... Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps. Je voulais que tu me sourisses à moi, comme ça. Pas un sourire présomptueux ou séducteur, mais un véritable sourire, qui ne reflète ni soucis, ni hypocrisie. Seulement de l'amour. J'ai cherché à discerner une lueur de doute dans ton sourire, mais il n'y en avait pas. Je l'ai désiré, cet éclat, cette incertitude qui aurait été la condamnation à mort de cette fille. Un quelconque signe de culpabilité ou de mensonge. Mais non, tu étais trop heureux. Je me suis enfui. Peut-être m'as-tu vu... Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'ai pas regardé en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas voir ton visage à nouveau. Non. C'aurait été trop dur. Mon cœur s'est recouvert de glace comme avant, mais encore plus profondément que la première fois où je suis mort. Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un devenir si proche de moi. Tu m'as blessé d'une façon trop douloureuse et irréversible... Et je déteste souffrir.

_Does it bother you now_

_All the mess I've made?_

_Does it bother you now_

_The clothes you told me not to wear?_

_Does it bother you now _

_All the angry games we play?_

_Does it bother you now_

_When I'm not there?_

J'en ai tué tellement après ça; Je ne pourrais même pas connaitre le nombre exact de piles de corps que j'ai entassées. Tuer était la seule chose qui me procurait un véritable sentiment. J'étais heureux, euphorique, presque, quand je tuais. Mais tout ce que j'étais, ce n'était qu'une coquille vide. Mes vêtements étaient constamment maculés de sang, et je ne me préoccupais même plus de mon apparence. Tu m'as vu, une fois. Je le sais, parce que moi aussi, je t'ai vu. C'était juste après que j'eus brûlé ce village. Tu m'as vu, et tu étais horrifié. J'ai vu ce regard, et j'ai ressenti une froide satisfaction. Es-tu content, maintenant, Edward? Tout ça, c'est toi qui l'a engendré. Tu m'as fait devenir un monstre. L'as-tu réalisé à ce moment, Ed? C'était ce que tu voulais? Hein? C'est ta faute, Ed. Chaque personne que j'ai tuée, c'était ta faute. Chaque fils, frère, fille, sœur, et mère que j'ai massacré... Leur sang est sur tes mains. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait? Comment tu te sens, chibi? Tu regrettes, maintenant? Tu regrettes de l'avoir choisie elle, plutôt que moi?

_And it's too late_

_And it's too bad_

_Don't think of me…_

_End_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. S'il vous plait, si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques constructives, faites-moi en part. Merci d'avoir lu, et commentaires, s'il vous plait!_

_**Diana **_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
